


Lavender

by YourDarlingSon



Category: Drunks and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lactation, Sex Magic, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarlingSon/pseuds/YourDarlingSon
Summary: Jaela can't sleep without Aludra in her bed. She borrows Toby Two to keep her company.





	Lavender

Jaela turned over in bed again. It had been half an hour since she had begun her futile attempt to sleep, and she was getting nowhere with it. Always the pragmatist, she considered what it could be that was causing her difficulty.  
It had only been a day since the Falcons had left Aludra at Deephome. Last night Jaela had cried herself to exhaustion, but tonight she was out of tears. She hadn’t neglected her nightly routine -- moisturizing, washing, combing, brushing, and meditating, so the cause of her restlessness was not to be found there. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, folding the linen bedspread out neatly. She was neither too hot nor too cold. After rising to pour a glass of water from the ewer on her dresser, she determined that dehydration was not the culprit either. She huffed in frustration before looking at the bed once again.  
Her bed aboard the 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' was made from a dark hardwood, and it was a true luxury after years of sleeping on the road. Its soft, springy mattress was made of a foam that she suspected was a Nareevian invention; it was nothing like the straw, feathers, or wool to which she was accustomed. Even so, the bed seemed empty without Aludra to weigh down a pit in its center.  
Having come to a conclusion, Jaela pulled a fluffy robe over her silken nightdress. She padded out into the hall of the Dirty Deeds and shut the door soundlessly behind her.

In the common room at the back end of the main deck, she found Toby, Toby Too, and Boris playing a spirited game of “Sorry!” She watched from the doorway for a moment before interrupting their game. “Toby, can I borrow Toby Too?” Toby startled, and looked over at her with a beaming smile. “Of course, Jaela! Do you have a spider in your room?”, he asked before drawing a card from the deck in the center. Jaela smiled wanly and said, “Oh, no it’s not that. I’m having trouble sleeping, and I need someone to keep me company is all.” Toby moved his piece back four spaces before looking back up to her and saying, chipper as always, “Well you heard her, Toby Too!” He looked over to Jaela, reminding her, “Just make sure he comes to breakfast in one piece, okay?” “Yes, of course,” she assured Toby, before wishing Toby and Boris goodnight, and padding back toward her quarters with Toby Too at her heels. 

Once they’d returned to Jaela’s quarters, Jaela hung her robe back up on the hook behind the door. Toby Too just sort of stood there, but she judged that he was already ready for bed, as his hair was neatly brushed and he was wearing a matching set of cotton shorts and camisole. He walked around the apartment as she re-lit her oil burner, looking curiously at her knick knacks. When she had finished her glass of water, she turned to see him standing up on a step stool, closely inspecting her raven dagger. “Toby Too, put that back,” she said calmly. He was only 3’2”, less than half her height, but he still spooked her sometimes. “Yes, Jaela,” he responded, placing the dagger precisely where it had been on her writing desk before turning to face her from across the room. He did look like Toby, it was true, but he seemed strange somehow. She couldn’t put her finger on it. “It’s time for bed, Toby Too.” “Ok, Jaela.”  
Jaela got into bed in a single practiced motion, and patting the bed next to her, beckoning Toby Too to clamber up onto the bed, over the quilt and into the spot she indicated. After a bit of positioning, they found a comfortable arrangement where Jaela was the ‘big spoon’ and Toby Too was resting his head on Jaela’s upper arm. Jaela didn’t know where to put her other arm. “Toby Too, how do you usually sleep?” Toby Too wriggled into a comfortable position before saying “Me and the other Toby hug while we sleep. If you want to hug me, I don’t mind.” Jaela put her arm forward, and Toby folded it toward his chest and hugged her arm with both of his. Jaela’s face was, naturally, buried in Toby Too’s cloud of pumpkin colored hair, which she noted smelled like cloves. After a few minutes, Jaela and Toby Too were fast asleep.  
Jaela awoke at some point in the middle of the night. She could tell it was still night because there was not even a hint of dawn grey out her chamber window, and it couldn’t have been long, since the scent from her oil burner had not yet diffused, though the votive candle had gone out. In the pitch darkness, she could not see any more than vague shapes, but she could feel her breasts, which were uncomfortably full. She lay still for a moment, wondering whether to try and get back to sleep or to get up and pump; Toby Too rolled over in her arms to face her, his green eyes sleepily half open. “Did I wake you up, Toby Too?” she asked as she brushed his hair back away from his face. “No, Jaela,” he responded, looking still half asleep. Seized by an urge, Jaela took that moment to cuddle his little head. How Toby Too could go from being a weird creepy little doll person to unbearably cute?

“Jaela, why are you wet?” She practically felt her spirit jump out of her body before she came back to herself and saw Toby Too in the dark, a moment before he ran his thumb over her nipple a second time. The first time, she hadn’t felt it properly because she was consumed by how overwhelmingly cute he was, but this time she squirmed as he drew her attention to the wet spot on her nightdress. “I’m sorry Toby Too, that’s why I woke up. I need to uhm... This is embarrassing,” she said shyly as Toby Too looked up at her with his almost reptilian expression; friendly, but blank. He stared until she finished, “I need to milk my breasts regularly or they get uncomfortable.” His expression was one of genuine interest as he looked at her chest again. “Oh,” he said, “would you like me to help?”  
Jaela blushed in the dark as she looked down at the sleepy eyed Toby Too. He was supposed to know basically what Toby knew, but Toby seemed very naive and she would hate to take advantage of that. As she was thinking this however, Toby Too reached out and gently placed one small hand cupping the curve of her breast, and ran his thumb over her nipple a third time. Jaela closed her eyes for a moment, before asking Toby Too, “Are you aware of the... the lascivious nature of your offer?” When she opened her eyes, he was already staring back, his eyes still heavily lidded but no longer with sleep, “Yes, Jaela.”  
Jaela quickly maneuvered out of the top of her nightdress, tumbling Toby Too off of her arm. By the time he had sat up, she had the straps fully off her arms and the upper hem about her waist. Toby Too stared at her in the dark as she moved a cylindrical pillow to hold her head up, and when she had positioned herself to her liking she said, “I won’t bite if you don’t.” Toby Too scooted up the bed to sit beside her, and taking her right nipple in his mouth, began to suck. 

To Jaela it felt at first like a pulling sensation before her breast relaxed and began to flow, relieving the pressure that had made her so uncomfortable. The relief made her groan quietly. As Toby Too continued he cuddled closer to her, and looked up with his prominent gnomish eyes. She brushed his messy hair behind his ear with her hand, and cupped his freckled cheek. His skin was so pale beside her purple skin, and the sensation of him was making her flush an even deeper shade.  
When the first breast was fully relieved, she lifted him to her other side, setting him astride one of her powerful legs. She could tell with her dark vision that he had been blushing before, but his brow knotted itself and he let out a little sound as he straddled her leg and his hand reached out to guide her left breast toward him. She was still sore and sensitive as his mouth began to coax her, but she could hardly overlook how hard he was pressed against the junction of her thigh and her hip. She took her left hand, which had been supporting his body on that side, and ran it over his forearm as she looked at him in the dark. His pale skin made his dark eyes, blown out from darkness and arousal, even more prominent, but it made it hard to see the wealth of soft hair on his arms, as thick as Winston’s and the color of apple cider. Her own eyes were also dark as she felt the relief of her milk beginning to flow. She could feel his tongue as he sucked, and her eyes half closed as he pressed his groin the slightest bit more firmly into her hip.  
Breathing heavily, she waited for him to drain her. Her left hand returned to supporting him, though this time sneaking under his cotton camisole so she could feel his smooth skin under her battle calloused hands. Her other hand wandered as she sought relief from yet another ache. “Toby Too, may I kiss you?” she asked. He looked at her, his skin flushed red and his eyes as intent as a weasel’s, “Yes, Jaela.” 

She drew him toward her and kissed him, his tongue sweet and slick, and tasting of lavender. 

\---

As Jaela kissed Toby Too, he scooted closer to her face and rested his delicate hands on her muscular shoulders. Toby Too pulled back, and for a moment they looked at each other, Toby Too staring boldly at Jaela’s flushed face. Jaela looked up at him, seeing his rosy cheeks and wild hair hanging around them like a bushy orange curtain, and considered how far she could get with such a very small partner. What he lacked in size however he made up for in enthusiasm, as she could plainly see, and as she ran her finger tips up the back of his slender, fuzzy legs she could see his body shudder and his eyes lose focus. “Toby Too”, she said in a husky whisper, “Would you like to help me some more?” The sound he made as her fingers traced the skin at the hem of his shorts was between a groan and a whine, and she could practically feel steam coming off him as he said “Yes Jaela I would like that very much” in a hurried, stumbling croak.  
Jaela pulled him in for another deep kiss, her left hand sinking into his cloud of fluffy hair while her right explored just under the hem of his pajama shorts. His lips were full and expressive, which was not strange for a gnome, and she noted how sharp his little teeth were as she ran her tongue across the inside surface of them. She pulled him back and planted a peck on his nose as she fished a pillow from the pile of them at the head of the bed.  
“Sit between my legs, ok?” He dismounted her stomach and stood on the bed as she shuffled the pillow under her butt, kneeling between her thighs which could have snapped him like a wooden school pencil. Jaela shifted the hem of her nightdress up to expose her underwear which already plainly showed her desire. Toby Too was not so shy as she imagined Toby would have been, she noted, as his finger tips traced her over the cotton of her drawers and almost all thought took its leave of her. Seeing her reaction, which was to breath harder, heaving her chest like a smith’s bellows, he gently traced his fingers over the delicate skin of her inner thighs toward her covered mound which, because of the white cloth covering it, stood out like a beacon in the darkness of her chambers. After a minute of teasing her skin, he took his hand and slipped it under the cloth, still not on her lips but to the side. His hand on the junction between hip and thigh, he leaned in and licked one delicate stripe up the cleft in her.  
Jaela gasped as she looked down herself at Toby Too, who was laser focused on teasing her. Toby Too, meanwhile, was intoxicated by the scent of her, a mix of heady floral and savory flavors which was wrapping its tendrils around his brain like a mindflayer, and making it impossible for him to think about anything other than tasting and feeling more. His mind in a haze, Toby Too hooked his fingers on the laced edge of Jaela’s underwear, and slid them off as she lifted her hips and legs to assist him. Breathing hard, he tossed the underwear in the vague direction of her dresser, unwilling to look away from what they had revealed.  
Jaela’s hands clenched the fabric of her nightdress as Toby Too leaned in and opened her up with both hands. His tongue was unhurried and insistent, licking first in long stripes before he began to tease her clit, his hand carded though her silky pubic hair and pressing on her pubic bone to steady himself. He needed it, because the coy swipes of his tongue were making her squirm and buck, and as much as she was able to minimize her gyrations, her power would be a lot for any gnome to handle. Toby Too pulled his right hand away from his groin, where he hadn’t noticed it had been until that moment, and pressed two fingers against her opening. “Too, please”, she rumbled between heavy breaths, as he pressed them into her. He soon switched to all four, as his hands were as small as the rest of him, and soon enough Jaela was groaning as he felt the velvety walls of her with his entire hand. He kept attending to her with his mouth, as his hand and wrist and upper arm disappeared into her and she exhaled musical sounds which urged him to continue. She’d moved her hand to grasp the bed sheets, and they were shaking as she said “Don’t stop don’t-”, her breath hitching at the moment Toby Too felt her clamp around his arm like an anaconda wringing the life out of small animal. He kept pushing in and out of her as she stiffened and shuddered around him. He watched her move as if she’d been struck by a bolt of lightning, and slipped his hand out of her to untie the knot on his shorts. Jaela watched, breathing heavily as he slipped them off and exposed himself, desperately hard, in the dark. She smiled at him, her straight white teeth just about the only facial feature of hers he could see in the dark.  
Her smile turned to a look of surprise as Toby Too uttered a few words and his cock which had been an average size for a gnome suddenly appeared to be quite a bit larger. She looked up to his face to find his eyes already locked on hers, and before he could say “Jaela may I”, Jaela sat up and flipped him onto his back where she had been laying.  
She’d moved quick as a flash, and as he regained his breath he found her leaning over him, her mouth on his for a moment before she positioned her hips over his own. It took all his effort not to finish at the moment she slid down onto him, her face beatific and her eyes practically glowing fuschia in the darkness. “Don’t move for a second... I can’t...” he muttered as he adjusted. The illusion he’d cast would feel real to her as well as him, and he could feel how her walls contracted as he spoke. He drew a few breaths and said, “Ok” and as he did he felt her begin to ride him, her muscular legs rolling her hips over him like a wave, pulling him deeper into her than he could have done by himself. Jaela’s blood raced as she felt Toby Too’s magicked cock push into her, and her hips began to lose tempo as she looked down at him bucking underneath her. He cried out as her hips sped up even more, rolling in a staggered beat as she felt him pulse inside her, and a climax rolled over her again like a wave, making her fall forward onto her hands while her hips made a few last arrhythmic jerks, and she settled onto his hips to recover her breath.  
Toby Too laid there gasping for air as his illusion dispelled, looking up at what he could see of Jaela’s flushed face and messy hair in the dark before she rolled athletically off the bed to get a warm, damp towel. Toby Too closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, until he felt her cleaning him up. He sat up and tied his shorts’ drawstring while he watched her don her nightdress and a clean set of underwear. 

For the rest of the night they slept soundly. 

The next morning, Jaela and Toby Too walked into the kitchen area for breakfast at the normal time. Toby Too still in his cotton pajamas, while Jaela had already bathed and changed into the padded plum tunic and tights she wore to support her plate armor. Toby was already at the long table reading when they entered the room, as was Winston who was just washing his dishes before getting back to the helm. They all wished each other good morning, and Winston headed out as Jaela and Toby Too settled at the table with Toby.  
“Toby Too, I’m going to have to brush your hair again this morning!” Toby said, folding a dogear into his book before setting it down beside his plate of red bean toast. From across the table, Jaela said “Sorry about that...” before taking a bite out a bagel with cream cheese and smoked salmon. Toby looked wide eyed at her across the table before shaking his head, taking a bite of toast, and pulling a wide toothed silver comb out of his robe pocket. “I’ll talk to you about that after I’ve finished my bean.” Jaela raised her eyebrows and smiled over her bagel. “Sure thing, Toby”, and took another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Still reeling that Nika let that lactation thing be canon. So blessed. 
> 
> @YourDarlingSon  
> 


End file.
